Klonoa (character)
Klonoa, sometimes referred to as Klonoa of the Wind (風のクロノア, Kaze no Kuronoa) is an anthropomorphic video game character created by Namco and Klonoa Works, and has starred in his own series since 1997. Language Klonoa has his own unique language, with such exclamations as "Magya!" (an exclamation shouted by him whenever he is hurt), "Rupurudu!" (Let's Go!) and "Wahoo!", which have become his trademarks. While it would be easy to label Klonoa's language as the cute gibberish fictional language based on Japanese in the Klonoa franchise, there does seem to be an underlying syntax order. For example, most of the time Klonoa silences the letter N, pronouncing his name as "Klo-oa." Personality While most protagonists tend to be consistent with their level of bravery, Klonoa has a wide range of fear levels. For instance, when around water or heights, Klonoa can become uneasy as he can't swim, but remains relaxed/confident when around even the nastiest of ghosts or monsters. He also can be quite absent-minded and unclever at times. However, Klonoa is kind and gentle, and does anything to protect friends and to help others. While in Klonoa 2: Lunatea's Veil, he had more laid back and neutral, albeit flakey personality traits, it seems in his original design and storyline from his debut title he was childish and very optimistic, although both of his incarnations have kind hearts and strong wills. His kindness was reflected in Klonoa 2, which a strange voice was calling him, known as a "Dream Voice", and was later found out to be the King of Sorrow, for he was sad because people had forgotten him. When Klonoa acknowledged who the voice was, with an open heart, he helped the King of Sorrow by ringing the Fifth Bell of the Kingdom of Sorrow, and made sure that Lunatea would never forget sorrow. While that, Popka comments that Klonoa reminds him of the Goddess Claire. In Klonoa Heroes and Namco x Capcom, he protests against Joka's attempt of suicide, despite everything he did to him. In addition to kindness, Klonoa never gives up through fights against evil and challenges. As about food, hamburguers are a favorite of his, but he doesn't like tomatoes or carrots. Appearance Klonoa's appearance has changed since his introduction in his first game, Klonoa: Door to Phantomile, though he has retained his most recognizable features such has his large ears, dark blue and white color scheme, and cap depicting an image of Namco mascot Pac-man eating a dot. He also bears a big resemblance to Sega's Sonic the Hedgehog cast, notably Tails. In Door to Phantomile, Klonoa was much more feline in appearance, with large, yellow eyes and noticeable fangs when smiling. He wore magenta pants, a light blue cap, and had a large collar around his neck. Later, in Klonoa: Moonlight Museum, Klonoa's appearance was changed slightly, and his eyes were given a more traditional, animated look, as well as making him somewhat taller. The biggest change to Klonoa's design came in his third appearance in Klonoa 2: Lunatea's Veil, where he went through a radical wardrobe change, gaining a blue shirt with a large zipper pin, dark blue shorts, and a blue cap. His face was altered a bit as well, and gave more focus to the fur around his mouth. Klonoa's design was slightly altered once more in Klonoa 2: Dream Champ Tournament, making him have rounder, orange eyes and slightly bigger fangs. This is Klonoa's current design. It should be noted that once or twice (most recently, in the Wii version) his eye color appears to be two-toned (both orange and yellow in the irises) In Klonoa Heroes, his shirt and collar are equipments that can be equipped and changed in order to increase his defense and agility. The Dream Traveler Though a comprehensive account of Klonoa's games is still forthcoming, all that is currently known about him is contained within the various scenes in the Klonoa series. He lives in the world of Phantomile in a small village called Breezegale with his grandfather, who he and everyone else refer to affectionately as "Grandpa". It is unrevealed what his parent's status is, or if they simply live somewhere else. It is also known in the first game that this world was not actually his universe, but rather another universe also called Phantomile. Klonoa was sent by Huepow to the Phantomile of that game to save the world and its dreams. After saving it, he was sent back to his own world by the Song of Rebirth, sung by the Diva Lephise (damsel-in-distress of the first game). Klonoa is described as a "Dream Traveler", who is fated to travel to various places where the state of dreams is in danger without choice, but he himself isn't aware of that. During his travels to several Dream Worlds, he has met several characters who would later become mainstays in the series, such as Popka and the young priestess Lolo. He has also made a rival of a gun-toting mercenary named Gantz (Guntz in the Japanese version, an intentional translation by Namco in order to downplay his use of firearms). The Wind Ring is the weapon fated to accompany Klonoa in his travels, needing a power source to work (but can be used even without one, as shown in other games). Door to Phantomile shows that the wind ring fell from the sky with Huepow acting as it's power source, being activated by Klonoa, who found it. In the end of the game, however, Huepow reveals that it was only a fake memory implanted in Klonoa's head by him, suggesting the Wind Ring was with Klonoa the entire time. Klonoa Heroes reveals that the ring was given to Klonoa by his Grandpa as a gift. Confusion There is much speculation as to what Klonoa actually is, though he most closely resembles a rabbit, cat or dog. The latter is probably the most fitting description, as Namco has stated in various interviews that though he is primarily a fantasy character, they mostly consider him a cat with long ears. Abilities and Techniques Klonoa's small yet notable abilities have faithfully been retained in nearly every game he has been featured in, and very little has been changed about them throughout the years, despite changes in game engines and console hardware. Most of his talents come from his particular attributes such as his large ears or his special "Wind Ring" which can be used for a variety of effects. The Wind Bullet The magical jewel at the end of Klonoa's ring can fire a concentrated orb blast of wind known as a "Wind Bullet" that serves as his primary means of attack. When this bullet is fired against an square block or enemy, their bodies inflate and become rounded, filling up with a light substance that makes them float. Klonoa can then pick them up over his head and either toss them straight forward into other enemies or use them to perform a second jump in the air, allowing him to reach places he normally couldn't (and kicking the enemy he is holding downwards in the process). Many of the levels in the Klonoa series of games have been designed with this ability in mind, with large vertical obstacles being a common hindrance. It was revealed in 'Klonoa 2: Lunatea's Veil' that the ring couldn't operate if some power source for the is not inside it. However, there have occurrences in several games where Klonoa's ring could fire wind bullets without anyone inside. The Wind Bullet can also hurt instead of just make enemies inflate, as shown in Klonoa Heroes. Floating Klonoa can often use his large, floppy ears to his advantage by flapping them in order to add a few more inches to his maximum jump height, or to remain in the air for a moment longer. This move has been important in games where precise jumps are needed, and leaves smaller room for error with judging Klonoa's landings. Board Riding In addition to Klonoa's other talents, Klonoa has demonstrated the ability to ride a special "Air Board" in several of his titles. Resembling a snowboard that hovers slightly off the ground, this board is usually only available in certain circumstances, but it allows him to travel over large areas of snow or water. His ears are also usable when on the board, as well as his Wind Ring, allowing Klonoa to make impossibly large jumps and stay in the air for an extended time. Lunatea's Veil was the first game that allowed the use of Board Riding. Dive Suit Introduced in Dream Champ Tournament. A special mechanical suit that was loaned Klonoa by Garlen to let him compete with Suiryu, because of his inability to swim. It was also used in Klonoa Heroes: Legend of the Star Medal, as a suit he gained from the people of Jugkettle Sea to help him for both breathing underwater and in space (or more specifically, the moon). Tornado Attack One of Klonoa's specials teached by Balue in Klonoa Heroes: Legend of the Star Medal and Klonoa's Super Attack in Klonoa Beach Volleyball. In Heroes, Klonoa wanted to learn a special attack strong enough to beat Guntz. He claims that he can 'see the wind' and it inspired him to think up of the attack, which he named "Klonoa Tornado Attack". When using the attack, he flies in the air then unleashes a massive amount of tornadoes around him. In Beach Volleyball, a single tornado appears wherever the ball lands on the opponents side, pulling them in. Tornado Attack EX Used only in a cutscene in Klonoa Beach Volleyball. Klonoa used the attack to counter Chipple's Spinning Punch only for it to backfire and damage the Breezegale Windmill. The attack itself is unknown. Thunder Hurricane The second special from Klonoa Heroes: Legend of the Star Medal and his ultimate assault in Namco X Capcom. In the Volk City level in Heroes, Klonoa is defeated by Flower Joka and is thinking of a new attack. He then trips on a wire and gets electrocuted. This inspires him to create the 'Klonoa Thunder Hurricane'. When using the attack, he begins to spin as bolts of lightning spark around him. Weaponry Klonoa also has other weapons besides the Wind Ring, all introduced in Klonoa Heroes: Legend of the Star Medal and used in Namco X Capcom. *'Sword': Besides creating the Wind Bullet, the Wind Ring can use the wind to create a Wind Sword to slash his enemies. It is his most used form of attack in other media, like commercials and artwork for the game''.'' *'Hammer': Powerful weapon used to smash his enemies, in Namco X Capcom Klonoa can use it to open chests without losing Action Points (AP). *'Beam Gnome': The Wind Ring can create a beam that can act like a shield wich he can use to tackle his enemies. in Namco X Capcom it can also be used as a defensive counter against long range attacks. *'Arm Cannon': a pair of cannons attached to each of Klonoa's arm that can fire a big spiked ball to his enemies. *'Boomerang': A Boomerang used to hit multiple enemies, can rotate around Klonoa and hit anyone close to him. Biography Klonoa: Door to Phantomile Klonoa lived in the town of Breezegale with his grandfather, until the day he found the Wind Ring falling from the sky and took it, releasing the ring spirit Huepow and soon becoming his best friend. One day, a dark ship crashed into the mountains, just like in Klonoa's dream, and he and Huepow decided to investigate. They learned that Joka and his master Ghadius were searching for a pendant that held magical properties. They kidnapped the diva songstress Lephise, and the Klonoa and Huepow decided to chase after them. Along the way, they managed to find the pendant and left it with Grandpa. However, Joka discovered this and attacked Klonoa's house, stealing the pendant and killing his grandpa. Travelling to Cress, the Moon Kingdom, Klonoa learned that Huepow was actually its Prince, but continued to help Klonoa. Klonoa eventually defeated both Joka and Ghadius, but Ghadius unleashed the beast named Nahatomb. With the help of his friends meet along the adventure, Klonoa managed to defeat Nahatomb and rescue Lephise. However, afterwards, Huepow informed Klonoa that he actually came from another world and was given fake memories when he was summoned. Klonoa wanted to stay in Phantomile, but when Lephise sung her Song of Rebirth to renew the world, Klonoa was sucked through a portal back to his home. Klonoa: Moonlight Museum Klonoa and his friend Huepow came across a young crying girl who told them that the the moon has been divided into fragments named Moon Stones and stolen by a mysterious group of artists that reside in the nearby Moonlight Museum. Determined to help, the duo rushed off to the Museum's entrance, and once they came inside, they were greeted by a painter named Picoo who trapped them inside a piece of artwork. Klonoa and Huepow fought their way out but are continuosly trapped in four different worlds by the other artists. They managed to escape each one of them while collecting the fragments of the moon. After the last one they find that the Museum itself is a living being and the one behind everything. Klonoa managed to collect the remaining the fragments and restores the moon to the sky, making Museum and its artists see their evil ways and wanting to be better. Klonoa: Empire of Dreams Klonoa awoke one morning in the Empire of Dreams with Huepow, and was dragged by the emperor's three royal guards to his throneroom. Emperor Jillius himself informed Klonoa that he broke the sacred law of his kingdom by dreaming, which he viewed as a worthless endeavor and a total waste of time. The Emperor himself suffered from insomnia, and decreed that if he couldnt be allowed to dream, then no one could. Rather than punish Klonoa outright, he instead offered him a challenge: If Klonoa could defeat the four monsters that were ravaging the Empire, then his execution would be canceled and he would be set free. Joined by his friend Huepow, Klonoa had no choice but to travel to the surrounding lands and battle with the four monsters living there: Chipple, Muzika, Chirin and Medim. After the last one was defeated, it was discovered that the people who dreamed were turned into monsters by someone from the empire itself. With the help of the three guards from before, Klonoa and Huepow managed to reach Jillius throne room and defeated him, only to discover that his minister, Bagoo, was manipulating him and was the mastermind, while Jillius just left clues in the monsters dreams. With Bagoo defeated, Jillius decided to allow the citizens to dream, while Klonoa and Huepow disappeared. Klonoa 2: Lunatea's Veil Klonoa awoke in Lunatea, where he meets Lolo and Popka. The two directed him towards an island which housed a bell, which Lolo must ring to become a full priestess. With Klonoa's help, the group made their way to the bell and Lolo thought she managed to ring it, when it was Klonoa. Lolo and Popka took Klonoa to visit Baguji, an wise prophet who foresaw Klonoa's arrival. He explained that the four Kingdoms of Lunatea each house a bell, which maintained harmony throughout Lunatea. However, a fifth bell which didn't belong to any of the kingdoms had appeared. This fifth bell had begun to spread chaos across Lunatea. He then instructed them to visit The High Priestess. The High Priestess ordered Lolo to visit and gather the power from each bell in order to contain the evil. The three then set off to visit each bell. During their journey, the group was often stalked and attacked by Leorina and Tat, who desired the power of the bells for their own purposes. Leorina became cursed by sorrow, but decided to help Klonoa after he saved her. With the power of the elements, Klonoa opened the gate to the Kingdom of Sorrow, where it was revealed that the King of Sorrow was the one who summoned Klonoa. In the end however, the king decided to use Klonoa as a vessel for the pain he suffered in isolation, and was mortally wounded in the battle with Klonoa. Before he died, Klonoa promised the King of Sorrow that the world would remember sorrow, saying they've come too far to give up. Klonoa rang the bell, and the king turned to light and faded away. Klonoa decided that it was time to go home. Lolo was disappointed, but told him it'll be okay because it's okay to cry sometimes, and that she'll work hard. Klonoa told her that even though he didn't belong in her world, they'll always be together, and with a final thank you, he walked away, disappearing to other worlds where dreams were in danger. Klonoa 2: Dream Champ Tournament Shortly after Klonoa defeated Bagoo, he received an invitation letter that floated from the sky telling him that he had been selected to compete in the prestigious "Dream Champ Tournament" for the title of "Greatest Hero" as well as a cash reward. After Klonoa finished reading, he was enveloped in a bright light and found himself transported inside a gigantic arena alongside several other adventurers. He met up with Chipple, Joka, Lolo and Popka, only to learn that they were taking part in the competition as well, and a pompous rogue named Gantz who brushes him off immediately. The master of ceremonies, and sponsor of the tournament itself, Garlen, made an appearance and informed everyone that they would be paired off in a single-elimination tournament that had them racing across several worlds that he himself created. The first one to reach the end would be the winner and would advance to the next round. After several rounds, Klonoa met Suiryu, who advised him to not trust Garlen and watch what happened to the loser. Klonoa won and saw that Suiryu and all the others who lost had become gears, realizing Garlen held the tournament only to acquire gears to his planned Mechanical Empire. Klonoa defeated Gantz (who didn't care for what was happening) and Garlen, saving everyone and becoming the champion of the Dream Champ Tournament. Klonoa Beach Volleyball Klonoa participated in the Beach Volleyball tournament, sponsored by Garlen and Nahatomb, with Chipple as his partner. After winning, he decided to keep on training for the next one. Klonoa became a little too enthusiastic in a friendly match with his friends Popka, Chipple and Heart Moo, putting so much force into the ball that he destroyed a windmill's blade. Klonoa was forced to use the prize money to pay for damages. In Popka's and Lolo's ending, they go shopping with Klonoa, but ended up wasting the prize money paying for all the stuff broken by Lolo's clumsiness (Lolo's ending) or expensive clothes for Popka (Popka's Ending). In both versions of Garlen's ending, Klonoa lost to him because of the advantage his machine gave him. Klonoa got a machine so they can play again on equal terms and beat Garlen. Klonoa Heroes The game began with Klonoa getting his Wind Ring from his grandpa. Soon after, he and Chipple were seen trying to pluck a special flower, the Hikari Sakura (literally the Light Sakura or Light Cherry-blossom) from a tree branch. The flower was said to only bloom under special circumstances, and the person who possessed it would be granted good luck. After getting the Hikari Sakura, Klonoa was informed by Popka and Lolo that the area was surrounded by several Moos. He tried to fight then, but was surrounded himself by Giant Moos. Just then, he was rescued by Guntz. Together, Klonoa decided to leave with Guntz leave to pursue a bounty-hunting career to become a hero and gain a Hero Medal to prove it, as Guntz himself already had a Bronze one. Along the way, they ran into a large armadillo named Pango, a bomb expert who had a Silver Hero Medal and joined them because he wanted to cure his son, Borris, from a misterious sleeping sickness. Klonoa finally obtained one Blank Hero Medal from The High Priestess and they all learned the sickness was part of a plot being conceived by the madman Garlen, who has joined forces with Joka and a new villain named Janga to bring Nahatomb back using Lolo as a power source and create a new empire. Klonoa "trained" under Balue and, together with Gantz and Pango, defeated all four of them, rescued Lolo and put an end to his sinister plans. During the final battle against Nahatomb, the medals of the three heroes turned gold, but after he was defeated, only Klonoa's own medal turn back to being blank. The extra visions have an additional story, where Mamett gathered together the remaining minions of the villains and decided to use them as new attractions for his tent. The trio of heroes, not knowing this, traveled to various places defeating every one of them. When arriving in Garlen's former lab, they find Mamett with his brother Momett and Balue. They explained to the heroes what happened and Klonoa's Hero Medal turns back to gold. Namco x Capcom New monsters started appearing all over the world attacking people, as well as the strange "sleeping sickness". Gantz heard that the golden knight Gilgamesh (from the Tower of Druaga series) was involved in the fight and decided to take Klonoa with him for a bounty hunt, as the reward should be big if the legendary Golden Knight was involved. The two headed to the destroyed Tower of Druaga and defeated the monsters there with the help of Whirlo, Steven (from the Valkyrie series), Stahn and Rutee (from the Tales series) They found Joka (the responsible for the sleeping sickness), Gilgamesh and Ki (Tower of Druaga series) and defeat edJoka in battle, discovering that the demon Druaga (Tower of Druaga series) was alive. Klonoa and Gantz decided to talk with The High Priestess and Lolo about Druaga's return. They tried to defend them from a invasion of Moos led by Janga, and managed to hold still until heroes from various worlds showed up. As it seemed, the worlds are all being fused into one because of a great conspiracy involving evil organizations from each world. Klonoa and Guntz joined forces with the heroes, but ocassionaly left the group to pursue Janga. After Janga and Joka were killed, the duo remained in the group until the final battle against 99, secret weapon of the Ouma organization (original from Namco X Capcom). After all was over, Demitri (from the Darktalkers series) threw a party at his castle, which ended up with everyone battling for fun. He revealed to Morrigan (Darkstalkers series) that he planned to use his new allies to fight Jedah (Darkstalkers series), who was coming back... Relationships Huepow Huepow was Klonoa's childhood friend throughout the course of Klonoa: Door to Phantomile. The two share an unbrekable bond. Grandpa Grandpa is Klonoa's grandfather who raised him. In Klonoa Heroes, Grandpa makes a cameo wishing Klonoa the best of luck on his adventure Balue Balue is one of Klonoa's main friends from Phantomile throughout the course of Door to Phantomile. He also made brief cameos other games, including Klonoa Heroes. Joka Joka is Klonoa's main arch enemy throughout his appearances, with the exception of Dream Champ Tournament where the main villian is Garlen. Joka is the man who killed Klonoa's grandpa in Door to Phantomile, making them hate each other more. In Klonoa Dream Champ Tournament, Joka was one of the contestants in the Tournament losing in the first round to Klonoa Himself. In Klonoa Heroes, Joka is one of the four antagonists of the story making sure Janga successfully captured Lolo and Bought her to the moon. Even though Joka killed his grandad they don't possessa serious relationship. Klonoa Beach Volleyball Stats *'Type': Power *'Attack: '''3/4 *'Block: 2/4 *'Feint: '''1.5/4 *'Receive: '1.5/4 *'Speed: '2/4 *'Diff: '2/4 Klonoa Heroes Initial Stats *'Level: 1 *'Health Point': 100 *'Attack: '''10 (3 without initial point) *'Defense: 2 *'Agility: '''4 Namco x Capcom Initial Stats The "Klonoa and Gantz" unit is based mostly on their appearance in ''Klonoa Heroes. Klonoa only attacks at Close Range. *'''Type: Item *'Level': 2 *'Health Point': 2350 *'Magic Point': 62 *'Branche': 6 *'Movement': 8 *'Close Range': 1-2 *'Attack': 103 *'Defense': 94 *???: 45 *'Agility': 45 *'Lucky': 59 Music theme Other Appearances * Klonoa had cameo appearances in Moto GP and Alpine Racer 3. * Klonoa and his rival Guntz from Klonoa Heroes also appear as a playable duo in Namco's cross-over RPG, Namco x Capcom, developed by Monolith Soft. They retain similar moves featured in Klonoa Heroes, such as Klonoa's Thunder Hurricane. Other appearances are made by Lolo, Janga (in his only console appearance as of 2006), Joka, the Priestess of La-Lakoosha and various varieties of Moos. * In Tales of Symphonia, the character Presea Combatir has a hidden costume based off Klonoa's outfit accessed by changing her title to "Dream Traveler". She also has a habit of saying "Wahoo" in a completely deadpan manner while wearing it (this happens during the optional skits and scenes wherein she wears the outfit, she talks normally whilst in battle and these lines are not voiced by her voice actor in the English version of the game. However, if one imports Titles to a New Game, Presea will occasionally say "Wahoo!" as an end-of-battle phrase, but only up until a certain plot event). * In the manga, 'Shibuutenkoku Kaze no Klonoa', Klonoa and the Breezegale residents are the major characters. But many changes are made in this manga - it portrays Klonoa as a complete idiot, obsessed with being a hero and causing trouble anywhere he goes (althrough not on purpose). His sidekick, surprisingly, is not Huepow - he is replaced by a Moo, who is the postman of Breezegale. * In Tales of Hearts and Keroro RPG, Klonoa appears as a summon character. Incidentally, both Klonoa and Sgt. Keroro have the same voice actress. * In Tales of Vesperia, Klonoa appears in the form of a fellowship statue named © F Statue. There is also a Klonoa costume for the character Karol as Downloadable Content in the PS3 version. * In Tales of Destiny 2, a Klonoa plushie can be seen at the left side of the character Harold's room. * In Ridge Racer 6 & 7, Klonoa appeared in ads and as a car design. * There are advertisements of him in tracks at Ridge Racer Type 4. * Klonoa has also recently appeared in Soul Calibur V as a keychain in his Klonoa 2 appearence as Downloadable Content for Character Creation. Physical Appearance Klonoa has black and white fur, a blue Pac-Man hat, and a blue shirt and shorts. He even has red shoes and golden-yellow gloves. When sleeping, Klonoa wears pajamas that consist of light blue for pants and cyan for shirt. When swimming, Klonoa wears blue swim trunks. When cooking, Klonoa wears a chef's hat, a red apron, and blue slip-on shoes. When scuba-diving, Klonoa wears a blue wetsuit with yellow features, a dual-hosed scuba tank, mask and flippers. When working out in the gym, Klonoa wears a blue head-band with a Pac-Man design, a blue undershirt, blue and yellow legwarmers, and red sneakers. Character Development Klonoa was designed by Yoshihiko Arai. Arai's first design, "Shady", had a shadow-like appearance. However, he felt that the lack of color did not seem tasteful, and dropped the design. His next design was created with characteristically animal eyes and long ears, as Arai felt that a person's eyes and silhouette are the features noticed when they are first met. He added a large hat with a Pac-Man emblem on it and collar to give the character a childlike and energetic quality. The design was kept and used for Klonoa.風のクロノア/開発者リレーエッセイ Gallery Klonoa PSX.jpg|Klonoa's original appearance Klonoa border.jpg|Klonoa: Empire of Dreams Article post width open-uri20120222-27128-e9g1ab.jpg|Klonoa Beach Volleyball article_post_width_open-uri20120222-27128-1ioi8rg.jpg klonoamugs.png|Sprites from Klonoa Heroes: Densetsu no Star Medal Klonoa1.png klonoa-door-to-phantomile-12.jpg klonoa-door-to-phantomile-13.jpg klonoa-door-to-phantomile-16.jpg Klonoa Namco x Capcom 10.png Klonoa Sprite Moonlght Museum.png|Klonoa: Moonlight Museum Klonoa Sprite Empire of Dreams.png|Klonoa: Empire of Dreams Klonoa Sprite Dream Champ Tournament.png|Klonoa 2: Dream Champ Tournament Klonoa Klonoa 2 DTC.png Klonoa Klonoa 2 DTC 2.png Klonoa Klonoa 2 DTC 3.png Klonoa Klonoa 2 DTC 4.png Klonoa Klonoa 2 DTC 5.png Klonoa Sprite Heroes.png|Klonoa Heroes: Legend of the Star Medal Klonoa Namco x Capcom.png Klonoa Namco x Capcom 2.png Klonoa Namco x Capcom 3.png Klonoa Namco x Capcom 4.png Klonoa's Klonoa 2- Luneta's Veil Appearance.jpg|Klonoa 2: Lunatea's Veil Klonoa- Densetsu No Star Medal Hammer.jpg|A artwork of Klonoa from Klonoa: Densetsu No Star Medal with his hammer. Klonoa Artwork Klonoa- Volley Beach Ball.jpg Klonoa Moonlight Museum Artwork.gif|Klonoa and Huepow, as they appear in Klonoa: Moonlight Museum. Klonoa Wii US Artwork.jpg|Klonoa's artwork in the US version of the Wii Remake. Klonoa Dnesetsu No Star Medal Wallpaper1.jpg tumblr_mdufp5eBsc1qi0axfo1_500.png tumblr_mbqiowlkjp1qfv2glo4_500.png Klonoa with wind bullet.png Trivia * The Pokémon Lopunny, Shaymin (Sky Forme) and the Digimon Terriermon and Lopmon seem to share the same ear design as Klonoa. * In an game magizine interview, Hideo Yoshizawa confirmed that he got his idea of Klonoa from Mario Bros. * On the right side of his hat is Pac-Man (Since the Pac-Man series was also created by Namco). References Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Article stubs Category:Characters Category:Klonoa: Door to Phantomile Category:Klonoa 2: Dream Champ Tournament Category:Kaze no Klonoa: Moonlight Museum Category:Klonoa Heroes: Densetsu no Star Medal Category:Klonoa 2: Lunatea's Veil Category:Klonoa: Empire of Dreams Category:Namco x Capcom